


Tiny Kimball

by Volcal5



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, children will cry, felix is abusive, kimball is a child, locus is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcal5/pseuds/Volcal5
Summary: Vanessa Kimball, the feirce General of the New Republic has gotten a whole lot smaller, but her backstory has opened way more.





	1. A 'Little" Problem

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the same as Baby wash and lina by Agent_Washyngton. check them out, their very good.

Vanessa whimpered and stirred in her sleep. She was hot, sweaty, and felt as if the world was on fire. She could hear the screams of many, both young and old calling out for help, and calling out to her. The screams were soon replaced by a small laughter. One which felt so familiar the louder it got as its volume kept increasing. Faces soon appeared after. Faces of horror, sorrow, death, and bitter triumph spread wildly through her mind like a forest fire. Then, when all seemed to be nothing seemed to be made of chaos and death, she woke up in a dark metallic room, in a large bunk on the side of the wall, alone. 

Vanessa wasn’t quite sure where she was. It looked similar to the place her mommy went to from time to time for military. But what was she doing here? She was sure she would’ve remembered her Mommy brining her here. And if that was the case, wouldn’t her grandfather and brother be here too? “Mommy” she called out hoping to see what was going on. No reply was heard. Getting a little scared, Vanessa called out again, “Mommy!” Once again no reply just a few footsteps coming closer and closer to her door. Maybe it’s my brother, she thought. However, to her surprise it was not anyone of her family, it was a tall and strong looking girl with red hair and green eyes, who looked almost like a knight in the stories her mother or brother would read to her before bed. “Kimball? Is everything ok?” the girl asked as she walked into the room. “Look…I’m sorry I left before you woke up. I just had early train- Ah!” the girl screamed out, jumping at the sight of Vanessa, her eyes wide open. Vanessa looked into her eyes, slightly terrified as she had no idea who this women was. “Who are you” Vanessa spoke in a small voice hiding under the blankets of her bed. The girl, who continued to stare was barely able to stutter out the same question “Who are you?” “I’m Vanessa…Vanessa Kimball” if it were possible, the girl’s eyes would’ve widened even larger after receiving her answer. Vanessa had backed up to the wall, the blankets of the bed still over her head “Who are you?” she finally managed to ask once more. The girl thought for a moment before answering “My name is Carolina. I’m watching you while your uh…while your parents are away” Carolina managed to let out a small smile in hopes of calming Vanessa down. “What about my brother?” Vanessa asked slightly and slowly lowering the blankets she held over her face. Carolina’s face frowned in worry as she began thinking to herself yet again. “He’s with them today and will be back in a few…days?” she looked off in question. Vanessa, deciding to trust Carolina, lowered the blankets and rubbed her eyes slightly as she got out of the bunk, only to find her shirt she was wearing was a few sizes too large. “Where did I get this shirt from? And what does UNSC stand for?” Carolina tensed up again as Kimball continued to look at the strange shirt.

Carolina took Vanessa to a small room a few halls outside her own. “Carolina, where did mommy go?” Vanessa asked quietly. Carolina thought for a moment. “I’ll uh…tell you in a little while, for now we’re going to see a doctor really quick” Vanessa nodded her head and held Carolina’s hand as they continued to the room. “Hey Grey, we uh…have an emergency” The doctor turned around blowing a strand of her purple highlights out of her face. “Hello Agent Carolina what can I do for…you” Grey stared at Vanessa, her mouth practically hanging to the floor. “Is that-““Yes” Is she-““a child, yes” “I see…can I-““No” “Aww…your no fun Carolina” Kimball hid slightly behind Carolina as Grey got closer to her face. “Hello there I’m Dr. Emily Grey!” she waved smiling. “I’m Vanessa Kimball” Carolina held Vanessa’s hand as Dr. Grey went through a quick check up. “So Vanessa, how old are you?” Grey asked holding a flash light to her eyes. “I’m almost 7!” “Aww, you haven’t gone through your first menstrual cycle yet” Grey smiled widely. “What’s that?” Vanessa asked with much curiosity. Carolina gave Grey a look of death and fire as Vanessa continued to look silently in hopes of getting and answer. “Uh…nothing little one” She laughed nervously. “So tell us a little about yourself” “Well…I live with my mommy, grandfather and big brother. My mommy is a captain in the military and my big brother is training in the army too! When I grow up I wanna be just like them!” Vanessa’s eyes sparkled as she talked about her family. “What about your father?” Grey asked as she put the small flashlight down. Vanessa was silent for a moment. “I don’t know, mommy says he had to go” both Carolina and Grey’s faces fell. “You mean you never meet him?” Carolina asked getting a little closer. Vanessa shook her head and continued to fallows Grey’s medical instructions.

“You want us to what?” Jensen asked staring at the little girl behind Carolina’s legs. Carolina sighed, “I need you and the other lieutenants to watch Vanessa while I go find the others. Make sure no one hurts her and no one touches her, got it?” Bitters groaned loudly “Why is it when were promoted to lieutenants we have to babysit?” “Because if you don’t Lieutenant Bitters, I will see it personally you will have the dish and sewage cleaning duties even after the war has ended” the other lieutenants giggled behind his back. Carolina turned to Kimball, kneeling down so that she could speak with her face to face. “These are nice people Vanessa. They’re going to get you new clothes and something to eat. I won’t be gone be gone long, I just need to go find some other people, Okay?” Vanessa nodded her head. Carolina smiled, gave Vanessa a small kiss on her forehead, and got up to leave. “I swear” she started, turning to face the Lieutenants with a dark gaze. “If anything happens to Vanessa, you will regret it. Understood?” the four nodded quickly and huddled against each other as Carolina left the building. 

Jensen opens the storage unit under hers and Volleyball’s bunk to show a large set of civilian clothes. Both the girls kicked the boys out stating it would be weird for Vanessa if a bunch of guys were around her when she changed. “So Gen- I mean Vanessa, what’s your favorite color?” both Volleyball and Jensen had to catch themselves more than twenty times trying to call the general by her first name, finding it hard to call her something other than General. Vanessa thought on Jensen’s question, she wasn’t sure what color it was she liked exactly, she liked a shade of blue her mother always wore, but she also liked the dark green color her brother also loved. She looked down at the clothes and was very happy to find a very light blue shirt and dark green pants. “Can I ware the ice colored shirt and the green pants please?” Jensen smiled widely showing off her braces. “Of course you can” she handed the tiny general her clothes. “Go change in the bathroom behind you and we’ll get something to eat” Vanessa smiled and ran to the bathroom as quickly as her tiny legs could take her.

“So what’s with those pathetic now?” Felix asked toying around with his knife as the scout had entered into Charon base. “Well…you’re not going to believe it, but it seems the General of the New Republic has…downsized” the Merc pulled up a few images he had taken at their base of Vanessa. Felix chuckled saying the destruction the planet would be much easier now. Locus however looked at the image in silence…he’d recognize that smile anywhere.


	2. Baby sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Volleyball spend the day with Vanessa wondering how a small and happy little girl dealt with such cruel hardships both this war and chorus's previous war bestowed upon her. Charon decides what to do about the General turned child.

Vanessa was having a blast exploring the base with her new friends. It wasn't the first time she'd been on military base, in fact she was born on one, but this base was new and way better and way bigger than the ones her mother would take her to. Exploring new things was one hobby Vanessa seemed to never be cured of. Her mother always praised her in her curiosity for the world. And her brother would lead her to lakes and forests to find arrowheads and all sorts of small shiny things in. She hoped her brother would come soon, that way they could explore all that was outside of the base and find a small lake where they could slip stones and eat together like they always did when he was free from training.

\----------

“Vanessa!” Jensen called out as she looked under one of the UNSC’s tactical warthogs. Volleyball kicked the vehicle in frustration. “Dammit Palomo!” She yelled. “Why the hell did you let the kid run off and hide!?”

“She wanted to play hide and seek! And you said we could play games with her while you and Jensen talked!” Jensen blushed a dark red as Volleyball turned pink, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. _Shit._ She thought. _That's why they lost her._

Jensen was somehow able to find her voice, much to Volleyball's surprise, and managed to squeak or a few words that had the boys search for Vanessa in the briefing area. Leaving the two girls alone.

“Hey” Volleyball started. “I'm uh...I'm sorry for distracting you back there. I'll take the blame when Carolina kills us” Jensen broke from her blush and grabbed Volleyball’s hand, holding it with her own. “It's just as much my fault as yours. I should've known the boys couldn't handle it” Jensen let out a small laugh, sticking to the positives as best as she could.

Volleyball loved this part of Jensen. Hell, she loved everything about her. The nerdy parts that had her geeking out over movie nights and car repairs, and sweet parts where she'd stay with anyone who lost someone close and needed the love and contact she'd give. All those things, all those deeds, emotions and gestures is what made her not just Lt. Jensen, but also made her Katie. Her Katie, and hers only.

Jensen helped Volleyball off the ground as she looked over another warthog in hopes of finding a small child. Volleyball smirked and hugged Jensen from behind. “You know Katie, if we weren't looking for a bite size General right now, I'd probably be a whole lot more tempted to do more than just kiss you.” Jensen went beet red as Volleyball’s smirk grew into a large grin. “That is, if you're ready for something that intimate. But for now, I think I should just kiss you ‘till-”

Volleyball was cut off by the sounds of crashing cargo and large footsteps. “WE FOUND HER!” Palomo shouted as Andersmith held Vanessa on his shoulders. Volleyball let out a long sigh. “Goddammit Palomo.”

\----------

“Where the hell was she!” Volleyball looked over to see the tiny General eating what seemed to be a peanut butter sandwich.

Andersmith spoke up, being the only other Lieutenant who didn't catch the venom in the pink soldier's voice. “We found her outside digging in the dirt.” Jensen tensed up. “Was she spotted at all!?" Bitters shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, WE didn't see anybody. But I mean like, we don't know.” Volleyball let out a long sigh, looking at Vanessa before mumbling ‘fudge’ under her breath instead of her more commonly used curse words.

Jensen looked down to see Vanessa pawing at her armor rubbing her eyes. “Ms. Jensen.” She started whilst letting out a tiny yawn. “When's Ms. Carolina coming back? Or Mommy and Sam?” Jensen’s worried heart couldn't help by melt at the sight of the adorable little girl. “She should be here soon” Volleyball picked her up and handed her off to Andersmith.

Jensen continued, “As for you mother and...Sam. They should be here in a few more days” Vanessa nodded and cuddled into Andersmith. The five soldiers took her to the shared rooms each was assigned to. Vanessa was handed off to the girls who placed her on the top bed of the spare bunk they had in their room, falling down in their own bunks, the two simultaneously let out a sigh and laughed at the realization of just how tiring kids can be.

Vanessa woke up, only a few short minutes after being put down, and booped at Jensen’s nose until her eyes fluttered open. “Hey Vanessa. What's wrong?” Vanessa sniffed. “I had a bad dream...everything was on fire. And a bad guy was laughing.” Volleyball, who had just woken up to hear what Vanessa said, looked at Jensen with concerned yet tired eyes. “Damn, that's a pretty morbid dream for a seven year old” Jensen lightly flicked her girlfriend in the face for swearing in front of Vanessa.

Vanessa sniffed once again holding herself and trembling slightly, while on the verge of tears. “I want mommy...and Sam…or Ms. Carolina.” Jensen looked at the little girl, remembering something quite similar in the past.

\----------

_Jensen was crying again. It would've had to be the seventh time that day, and the hundredth that week. The death of a best friend is hard to take in. Even harder when your best friend is also your big sister, and the only family you have left._

_She tucked herself in a small ball at the edge of the loading bay, tears falling uncontrollably. ‘crud’ she thought. ‘I'm going to need my inhaler’. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to place her helmet on her head. That was until her commander placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_“Hey kid, are you okay” she sighed. “Of course you’re not, you just lost your sister for christ’s sake, dammit vanessa.” The commander took off her own helmet and sat next to Jensen. “I’m sorry, about Ella. I wish there was something I could’ve done to help her.” “I-it’s not your fault commander!” “I guess physically yes, but i'm supposed to take care of you all, and so far i’m doing a pretty shit job at it!” Jensen looked over at the general's face in a little more meaningful way. She noticed her commander didn’t look stressed or traumatized like the others, she just looked sad._

_“Jensen, years before the civil war began, my mother fought in the previous invasion wars. Remember learning about those?” Jensen nodded. Before the Civil War and just three years shy of her birth, a group of rogue aliens invaded the planet attacking larger cities at strange and random times, no one knew why, they didn’t care for the temples or the smaller rural areas as much, just the cities. This lead the people to believing the Federation was involved in the attacks causing the tense political system to finally snap at the last and most devastating battle._

_“My mother fought in that war when I was just a little kid. Back then i didn’t know how bad war was, no seven year old does, so I continued to play outside and run around chasing frogs and stuff. One day, my brother and I were walking around the lake behind our home when we heard these strange noises, we walked closer to it and saw a large ship that looked like it took some heavy fire. I figured it must’ve been our mother coming home from the battlefield, but i was wrong, it was the aliens that invaded the planet. They saw the both of us and chased me back home trying to burn me alive, they took my brother with them as I cried in terror under the bed.” Jensen looked into her commander’s eyes. “I know how it feels to lose a sibling Jensen, especially one that’s your best friend.”_

_Commander Kimball rose up from her position and turned to head back towards the entrance of the rebel base. “Commander” Jensen stood up behind her. “Thank you for that, it helps a lot more than you think.” Jensen couldn’t be too sure, but it looked as if her commander smiled just a little before putting her helmet back on._

\------

“Hey it’s okay kiddo. I know what it’s like to miss family” Vanessa wiped her eyes looking into Jensen’s with much curiosity. “You do?” “Yeah, I lost my sister a few years ago, I miss her everyday. Kinda like how you miss your mother and...sam.” she sighed and rose up from the bed. “But I think Agent Carolina should be around somewhere if you want her.” Vanessa gave Jensen a slow timid nod and raised her arms into the air as she was picked up by Volleyball.

“Hey Kiddo, I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you like Ms. Carolina so much?” “VOLLEYBALL!” Jensen squealed and punched her girlfriend’s arm. “YOU CAN'T ASK THE GENERAL THAT!” “She’s seven Katie! I highly doubt she’s going to say anything on the lines of what the General is thinking or even saying!” Vanessa looked between the two wondering why General Sylis liked another girl, she was already married to her wife Rebecca. “General Sylis likes Ms. Carolina? What about Doctor Rebecca?” the eldest of the three girls froze, it was hard enough trying to get her to understand her mother and sam weren’t here. But now they have to keep the critical fact that the closest thing she ever had to a mother after her death was also dead. And died exploding into the air while trying to get help.

“Eh, no, she just likes her as a friend! She and Doctor Rebecca are still married and very much in love!” Volleyball nodded at Jensen’s words. The New Republic's Doctor still hasn’t stopped shedding her tears since the attack.

“I was asking you kiddo. Why do you like Ms. Carolina so much?” Vanessa blinked and twirled her attention up towards the sky, pondering on the ever so mysterious question. “I dunno” she finally answered. “She’s really nice and pretty, and she’s my friend.” Jensen smiled a little, knowing fully well that this won’t be the case in a few years.

\-------------

“Well, hopefully this will all be solved in a few days! Until then I would appreciate the help with Ms. Kimball’s soldiers.” Wash stood by Doyle nodding. “Of course General, you have our full support.” The Feds General smiled as the two female republic soldiers walked up to the group, Vanessa sitting on Volleyball’s shoulders.

“Ms. Carolina!” Vanessa’s faced beamed with delight as she reached for the freelancer, who happily took her into her arms. “Hey ‘Ness! Did you have fun with the Lieutenants?” Vanessa nodded her head eagerly. “Yeah! They were so much fun! We played hide and seek and they gave me a peanut butter sandwich!” Carolina smiled and held the girl closer as she yawned. “Tired from all that excitement?” Vanessa nodded. “I tired to sleep but I had a nightmare, so I asked big sis and her girlfriend to take me to you!” Carolina smile. “That was sweet of them to do! Well, let’s go back to your room and get some rest.” “Can you read me a story? The Princess bride is my favorite!” Carolina's smile widened. “As you wish.”

\--------

“So, you’re telling me that the New Republic’s current General is...a child?” Charon held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. The war was going longer than he wanted, and now his best mercenaries are telling jokes. Perfect.

“Not metaphorically, apparently after the last temple battle she downsized a bit, not sure how, but she did.” Felix zoomed into the footage on the datapad and handed it to his boss.

Charon hummed, scrolling through every detail he could before throwing it back to Felix. “Very well, if she truly is the General, than she was most likely changed by one of the many temples here. Find out which one it is. But, if what you're saying is true, then bring the girl here. Well run a few tests and see what happened. And with her gone we can strike the perfect attack needed.”

Felix smiles under his helmet and was about to volunteer for the kidnapping, until Locus spoke up before him. “Sir, my armor is made for stealth missions like this, and I'm sure I can be a better asset for capturing the general. Let me get her.” Charon stroked his chin and turned to face his window. “Fine” he spoke after a moment. Of silence. “Just make it quick. And as for you Felix, go see what temple might have the ability to change one's appearance and age.” Felix nodded and left the room with a ‘you got it boss man’, locus following behind and parted ways with Felix as soon as he was out.

Locus walked over to his room and locked the doors and disabled and cameras that may or may not have been in there. He took off his helmet and reached into his suits side container, pulling out a small picture of a mother and her two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! And yes I will be continuing this! There will be a lot of drama, crying and a previous war to chorus that was mentioned in the chapter will be explained more as the story progresses! I'm excited to finish this and I'll do my best to continue with the updates and end the story with a happy-ish ending! Hope to here what you guys think of each chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN!!! hope you liked the first chapter, i do plan on continuing it so leave a comment if you have any idea what's gonna happen or what i should go into more detail about. Thank you!! :)


End file.
